This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to understand the organization of auditory cortex in humans and the evolution of human-specific features of auditory cortex by comparing humans with chimpanzees (the animals most closely related to humans) and in macaque monkeys. During the reporting period, we used neuroimaging and histological techniques to define higher-order auditory areas in humans, identify homologous areas in chimpanzees and macaques, and determine patterns of connectivity between auditory areas in the three species.